


day 4: blink 182

by halfwheeze



Series: thirty ways to wreck a train [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, mild anxiety, the first date episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: shane and ryan are having their first date tonight, and it could be said that shane might be freaking out in some ways, maybe.





	day 4: blink 182

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is day three of a 30-day series I'm trying out! I can't say that I'll be fantastic at it, but I'm gonna try!
> 
> Day three is the First Date! Hope you enjoy!

He's willing to admit that he's cleaned his apartment three and a half times in the past two hours. He's willing to admit that he's changed clothes four separate times including changing his fucking undershirt once because he was convinced the color didn't match. He's willing to admit that he's had Hamilton on repeat for six hours to try to calm himself down while keeping himself pumped, including the Mixtape because he needed some variance about two hours ago. But is he nervous? No. He won't admit to the butterflies taking flight from the bottom of his stomach and soaring into his chest cavity, because that is so extra. He's totally calm about this. He's calm, right? 

Ryan isn't even due to come over for another like thirty five or so minutes, but does that stop him from rearranging the succulents on his mantle again? No. He should maybe sit down and chill or something, but that would be a rational decision or something, and that doesn't seem to be his strong suit at the moment. He’s excited, because of course he is, because ryan is beautiful and wonderful and  _ funny _ , and he always falls for people who make him  _ laugh, _ but on a lot of levels, Shane just wants this to be over and done with. First dates are always the hardest, like the first cut of a cake, the slice that’s so hard to take out, but then the rest come out with the wiggle room. 

He just stared at his mantle for two minutes generating a cake metaphor for his trainwreck romance with his best friend. Huh. They’re watching Netflix and having dinner in, so it’s not like they’re going out on an actual date where other people would be around, but that really just made getting dressed harder. He’s still not sure if he likes what he’s wearing; is the shirt and jeans combo too casual, too ready to go out, is he doing too much? Should he put on his shoes even though he’s not leaving his apartment? Should he take off his socks if he’s not going to be putting on shoes? What if his feet get cold?  _ What if Ryan gets cold feet about this date and doesn’t show up? _

Nearly to the second of that messy anxiety thought, there’s the sound of a key in his door, and the one-time knock that Ryan always uses when he’s about to come in. In the split second he has to look like a normal person, Shane crashes down onto the couch, definitely loud enough for Ryan to know that it literally just happened. He comes in with a grin already on his face, holding Chinese takeout and his key tucked into the crevice of his left hand. He sets down the takeout and places a kiss on the side of Shane’s temple before crashing onto the couch next to him, setting out the containers in their usual order. 

“You freaked yourself out, didn’t you?” Ryan asks, because he’s still Shane’s best friend even if he kisses his forehead and calls him babe sometimes now. Shane doesn’t reply, so Ryan just pushes beef lo mein into his hands and pulls out the hunan chicken that is his usual order. He shoves both a fork and a pair of chopsticks in Shane’s direction and takes the same for himself, arranging them with no input on Shane’s part. Shane feels himself relax now that Ryan is actually  _ here _ , and then he makes a realisation of his own, turning to look at Ryan in the eye with a smirk of his own. 

“Wait. You’re  _ very  _ early,” Shane counters, because it’s still around 6:45 and Ryan wasn’t supposed to show up until 7:15. Ryan just nods, taking a bite of his food before setting it back down on the coffee table. 

“I figured you’d be in Shane Madej Freak Out Stage 3 by then already, which you were, so it would be better to come now instead of waiting,” Ryan explains, throwing a shrug into it. Shane tilts his head. 

“Shane Madej Freak Out Stage 3?” Shane asks incredulously, fighting the urge to put his hand over his heart like an old lady learning about the gays for the first time. Ryan laughs, taking his hand seemingly just to touch his skin, and Shane relaxes even though he was a little mad a second ago, because wow, Ryan is cute. Fuck, no, he’s supposed to be a little mad. It’s fine. Ryan’s fine. 

“When you get nervous, you sorta… go through phases? Like I’m betting you cleaned the apartment at least twice, despite the fact that I’ve literally helped you move, and then you went into the clothes changing phase, despite the fact that I have definitely seen you at your worst. You look great by the way. Anyway, lastly, you were rearranging things I’ve probably never looked at while getting weirdly existential and wandering off in your head. Am I right?” Ryan explains, his expression all soft eyes and laughter. Shane clicks his tongue, sighing and look at his lap. 

“Maybe so. What’s stage four?” he finds himself asking, still looking down. His eyes shoot upward at a peal of laughter, Ryan’s, and he looks so good when he laughs,  _ fuck _ . Ryan hasn’t shaved in a couple of days, and that’s lowkey when Shane thinks he’s the most aesthetically pleasing, like Ryan is always aesthetically pleasing, but the facial hair is  _ such _ a good look. The crows feet around his eyes make him look kind and Shane literally loves looking at this man. Anyway. 

“Last time you had a skype interview, I watched you throw a blanket out of a window because it ‘didn’t go with the couch,’ even though you picked them out together,” Ryan says, bringing their hands up to place a kiss to the back of Shane’s. Shane gives a laugh of his own and looks down again, smile still on his face. 

“God, I’m the worst,” he chuckles, self-deprecation and humor going hand in hand as they often do with him. He sees Ryan shake his head even though he’s not looking at him. 

“It’s cute, dipshit. First time I ever saw you do this shit was when I realised I was knee deep in having a crush on you,” he says, using the hand not holding Shane’s to run his thumb along Shane’s cheekbone. Shane swallows, before he remembers, a long time ago, when he had his mom flying in. 

“The first time? Ry, that was like three years ago,” he says, incredulous and surprised all over again. Ryan nods, still with that sappy little grin that Shane could learn to like, just like all of Ryan’s other expressions. 

“Yeah, I know,” the other man replies, and he leans in and he kisses Shane on the lips, soft and sugar sweet. 

“Sap.” 

“Come on!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt @halfwheeze on tumblr, and I'll get to it when I can!


End file.
